


Shattered

by MayhemMoth



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemMoth/pseuds/MayhemMoth
Summary: Why won't helisten?





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Felt nostalgic and found an old fic of mine from 2013. I still think it holds up pretty well, though I'd have done things _a lot_ differently had I written it today. ~~Why glue?~~
> 
> Figured I could post it here since I'll be pretty quiet for a while. Just felt fitting to post.

Dark Mind’s orders had been simple. Trap or injure the pathetic opposites. Killing them was unfortunately not an option given to him, as that would be fatal to both of them. The pink one wasn’t actually beaten, but had somehow accomplished being split into multiple beings for whatever reason. He wasn’t the threat though, the one who had trespassed into their realm was the true threat Dark Mind had convinced him. 

That one was the one he hated the most, his opposite. He had no clue why he was considered a threat truthfully, or why he hated him so much, but trespassing into their home was unacceptable to Dark Mind. This opposite had plans of stopping their creator’s plans of improving their currently pathetic world, though he wouldn’t tell him exactly how. So he was ordered to trap or severely injure this opposite.

He had assumed the fight would be easy, just sneaking up and knocking him out would have been the best option. Unfortunately his more colorful counterpart had sensed him coming and blocked the attack, thus starting a fight that would last for much longer than anticipated. He had won and trapped the knight in the mirror, but at the cost of half his eyesight.

He was now sitting against a tree, covering his left eye with his hand, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The injury was painful, but he’d have to withstand it, Dark Mind would punish him for complaining of such a minor injury. He would have to go back to his creator eventually and tell him he had accomplished his mission, but at the moment he was too exhausted to care.

Dark Mind could wait. He needed rest. He was about to fall asleep until he heard something, making him jump. He unsheathed his sword and quickly rose to his feet, uncovering his injured eye but keeping it tightly closed. He quickly turned when he heard a squeak from the bushes, but lowered his guard at the small gray puffball in front of him. 

The small one stared at him a few moments before he ran over to the larger puffball, hugging him. The older puffball didn’t get a chance to question the smaller one’s intentions, as he had begun crying into his side.

“H-he hurt you!” He whimpered, hugging him tighter. “You’re bleeding!”

The older puffball sighed, sheathed his sword, and put his hand on the smaller puffball’s head, petting him.

“Shadow, I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me that bad…” 

Despite saying that, he covered his eye again with his other hand, but kept himself from showing any other signs of pain. The little puffball refused to believe him though, and kept crying and hugging him.

He sighed again and pushed the little one off of him before sitting down again. Other than his eye, he had also suffered a few more minor injuries, and he still wanted sleep. He closed his uninjured eye and leaned against the tree, but Shadow came back up to him and started shaking him. 

“Dark please don’t die!” He yelled while shaking him, still crying. 

He jolted up in surprise and smacked away the puffball in front of him, but automatically regretted this when he cried harder. It didn’t stop him for long though, because he ran right back up to the older puffball and hugged him again. 

“I’m not dying Shadow,” He said in a gentle voice, so not to frighten the puffball any more. He tried to pet him again, but the little one flinched in response. “I’m just tired after the fight okay? I promise I won’t die.”

The puffball nodded while still hugging him, but loosened his grip slightly as he looked up and asked, “Why are we fighting them? How do we know they’re mean?”

“They trespassed into our home, isn’t that enough reason to not trust them?” He asked, looking at the little one, but he wasn’t convinced. “Besides, if Dark Mind said they were a threat, that means they’re our enemies right?”

“I guess so…” He whimpered, tightening his grip on the hug. He became worried again when the older puff leaned against the tree and closed his eye again, but didn’t shake him this time. He kept close watch on him though, the older puff still having his hand over his injured eye even in his attempt to sleep.

“Dark Mind’s mean… I don’t want him to be our leader…” He whimpered into the older one’s side, knowing he was probably asleep by now but not caring. “Why won’t you listen to me? I don’t want you to die…”

“Please stop fighting them…”

-

The two weapons collided, creating a sound that made the small gray puff flinch. He didn’t know whose side he should be on anymore, his opposite had the intentions of defeating Dark Mind, which was good, but the other one was one he’d known since he was created. Dark Mind had proven to him that his plans to rule the Mirror World were cruel, but he couldn’t convince the other one the truth.

They attacked each other again, but his brightly colored opposite had managed to hit the larger puffball hard. The mirrored knight retaliated back and hit the pink one, but caused less damage then the hit he had received himself. The knight was knocked back to the ground by the pink puff, but managed to land on his feet, but only barely. 

The little one whimpered as he realized the bigger puffball was getting weaker. Numerous bloody cracks could be seen on his body, while the one he was fighting only had a few cuts. He rose again to attack, but the pink puff was quicker and shot at him, hitting him hard with his own weapon. 

The knight didn’t even get a chance to yell as the sound of glass breaking was heard, his body shattering into numerous shards of glass, and raining to the ground. The small gray one watching yelped in fear, and covered his face. He wouldn’t cry. He had told him it was a bad idea to fight the pink puffball, but he refused to listen. 

Now it was too late to help or convince him otherwise. A portal had opened up and sucked the pink puffball in, while the blue opposite of the one who was shattered ran to it and threw his sword into it, but didn’t go in himself. This angered him. Why wouldn’t he help? He was partially the cause of his friend’s death, and he wouldn’t even help with defeating Dark Mind?

He ran out from his hiding place and up to the blue knight, tears visible in his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from yelling at the real world opposite.

“Why won’t you help him!?” He cried, wiping the tears from his eyes, “You’re making him do all the work after watching him kill him!? I thought you were the good ones! I thought you came here to get rid of Dark Mind!”

The real world counterpart just stared down at him, surprised to see the little mirrored puff, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t care anymore though, he ran over to the shards of glass and yelled at them instead.

“I told you they weren’t evil! Why didn’t you listen to me!?” The puffball sat down and started crying harder, he wasn’t yelling now, but he was whimpering, “But it’s too late now… You lied to me... _You promised you wouldn’t die!_ ”

His yelling stopped suddenly as he felt someone’s hand on his head. He looked up to see who it was and saw the shattered knight’s opposite, he didn’t say anything, but the hand on his head alone managed to calm him down enough. He also noticed something else about the knight though, he was hurt. A few partially healed gashes were on his body.

It was then he remembered the fight, the two counterparts had battled, and his Mirror World alternate had won. No wonder he wasn’t fighting Dark Mind, he had thought the knight he had known had been badly injured, the injuries the real world counterpart had were much worse. Their kind did heal quickly, but not that quickly. If he were to fight Dark Mind he’d likely be killed.

“I-I’m sorry for yelling at you…” He whispered, then looked up at the portal, thinking. After a few moments, he pushed the knight’s hand off of him and ran towards the portal, jumping into it. If the knight couldn’t help then he would, he wanted Dark Mind’s reign to end, and his real world counterpart might need the help.

-

Dark Mind had been defeated weeks ago, and ever since then the little puff had been busy. He was happy that their real world counterparts had made it safely back to their home, but he was still upset with what they’d done. Dark Mind was the only one capable of healing his friend, but since he was dead now he had hoped what he was doing was enough.

He had gathered all the shattered remains of him, or hoped was all of him, and actually went into the real world to find the something that would help fix him. He had found a container filled with a sticky substance called glue. He had seen some Waddle Dees using it to glue paper, so maybe it would work on glass? He had desperately hoped so, and so far it seemed to be working.

His stubby hands were covered in cuts from handling the shards, but he didn’t care, if it was possible to revive him, he was perfectly fine with suffering any minor injuries. He was down to the last shard anyway, and he quickly used the last of glue to set it in place. The mirrored knight’s body was complete again, but still covered in cracks. 

Would he come back if he was still covered in so many horrible cracks? As he was questioning this, the cracks seemed to heal themselves, something he wasn’t expecting, but wasn’t too surprising, he had seen this happen before. The knight’s body healed itself of all the cracks, but was still battered from his fight with the pink puff. He found it strange that it had healed itself of cracks, but left the other injuries… Maybe it only healed the killing blow? He hoped so.

The small puff waited a few moments, hoping for the knight to get up, or at least say something, but nothing happened. His body just laid there, no signs of life. The little puff then sat down and started sniffling, was what he did pointless? Was it impossible to help him? He started crying for what was probably the hundredth time since the whole incident started. 

Why did everything have to end badly? Why did his colorful opposite get to keep the knight’s real world counterpart, while his mirrored opposite stayed dead? How was that fair? 

His crying was interrupted as heard a groan from the knight. He jumped up and looked at him, the older puffball was holding his head in pain still lying where he had repaired him. The smaller one ran up to him, and tried to help him up, but the older one just pushed him away and stayed lying there.

“I’ll get up in a moment…” He muttered, but the smaller puff kept hold of his arm. 

“You’re okay!” He screeched happily. The older puff just yelped in pain at the sudden noise, and grasped his head tighter. 

“Please stop yelling, I’ve got a terrible headache…” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He whispered in response, but looked up as the older puff sat up, still holding his head. 

He looked down at the small puff hugging him in confusion before asking, “Did that pink kid knock me out? I didn’t think it would be so horribly painful…”

The small puffball was silent for a moment, confusing the older one, but after a while he whispered, “He broke you… You died.”

“Oh…” That would explain the horrible pain, but the fact that he died was horrifying thought on it’s own. He still had doubts though, “Then how am I back? Did Dark Mind repair me?”

“Dark Mind is dead too, Kirby killed him.” He pulled out the glue bottle, “I fixed you with this.”

“Dark Mind’s dead?” He was talking more to himself then the little one, he wasn’t sure whether to be angry or relieved. He hadn’t even heard him say that he was the one who fixed him, he was still shocked at learning his creator was dead. It somehow surprised him more than learning of his own death. He finally got up to his feet though, staggering a bit, but the little puff helped keep him from falling.

“I thought Dark Mind was the only one capable of fixing us… How is he dead… How am I alive?” He was muttering to himself, slightly dazed. “I never died then, there’s no proof. You’re lying. Dark Mind’s not dead, Dark Mind can’t _die_.”

He held his head again, both in pain and confusion, still muttering to himself. He was panicking now, and the small puff knew it. He ran up to him and shook him lightly, causing the older puff to snap out of his daze and look down at him, still confused.

“Are you telling the truth?” He asked, panic still obvious in his voice, “Dark Mind is dead?”

The small puff nodded.

“Heh, he would have been a horrible leader anyway…” The knight laughed to himself, before walking around a bit, closely followed by the smaller puffball. He was still laughing to himself, and the little one was sure he was going crazy. He had walked a while before finally sitting down again and putting his face in his hands.

“The worst thing is the child was right and the creator was wrong…” He muttered to himself, “Never would’ve thought I should have taken advice from a _child_ of all things. I’m sorry Shadow… I should have listened to you, but Dark Mind kept convincing me you were wrong.”

“It’s okay.” The little one said, hugging him again. “You’re okay now and Dark Mind is gone… Just don’t fight them again please?”

The opposite nodded, before leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. His headache was still there, it had gotten worse from his panicking, and he was tired again. Feeling something poke his side, he opened his good eye and saw the little one lay next to him. He couldn’t help but smile slightly, though it was hidden by his mask. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not dying.” He said, “You tired too?”

The little one responded with a yawn while nuzzling into his side. The knight responded by laughing quietly, then covering the little one with part of his cape. He then yawned himself, and closed his eyes again, relieved he could finally sleep without worry.

Hopefully the Mirror World would be calmer now with Dark Mind gone.


End file.
